


Why This Happen

by spookyghostcurves



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/pseuds/spookyghostcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have settled into their new life together in Republic City. But one awkward person dating another awkward person doesn't lend itself to smooth sailing in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why This Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reconquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/gifts).



> I didn't write this of my own free will.

Steam rolled into the bedroom as Korra stepped in, a towel draped around her neck. Asami sat up in bed, nose still buried in the latest issue of her favorite engineering magazine. “You’ve been reading that thing since dinner,” Korra chuckled as she plopped down, making her girlfriend bounce and subsequently lose her place. “I can’t just rush through it,” she insisted. “It’s a slow burn.”

Korra grinned, hooking her finger into the spine of the periodical and peeking to see what page she was at. “Still reading the article about yourself?” Feeling a heated blush rise on her cheeks, Asami snatched the magazine away and sank lower into the blankets. “It’s important to know what people are saying about you! I can’t have someone criticizing my work without going over it in detail.”

“I don’t think an article titled ‘Asami Sato: Building Republic City’s Future’ is going to have anything bad to say,” Korra teased, toweling her hair off a bit before crawling close to the other’s side and leaning her head on her shoulder. “And that’s a good picture of you,” she added, tapping the glossy photo opposite Asami’s article. As soon as she said it, Asami’s nose wrinkled. It was hard to believe someone as beautiful as her was camera-shy, but the engineer’s blatant refusal to have her picture taken unless absolutely necessary made it clear that she didn’t like it. “Let’s put it on the fridge.”

“Don’t you dare,” she laughed, closing the magazine and tucking it away in her bedside drawer. Korra hugged her from behind as she turned, nuzzling into her shoulder. “Your hair is still pretty wet, you know,” Asami mumbled. A series of terrible lesbian puns went through Korra’s mind, but she resisted the urge to voice any of them. 

“Sorry.”

Asami turned in her arms and smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss. When they parted, they sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the closeness and each other’s presence. Or at least, Korra thought they were. “It’s okay, you know I like you wet,” Asami said, clearly struggling not to laugh. Korra stared at her, unamused. “Ma’am, I’m gonna need to ask you to leave.”

“No!” Asami laughed, sliding her arms around Korra’s neck and littering her face with kisses. The avatar’s hands found her love’s hips and in one quick motion eased her onto her back. She poised herself over her flustered girlfriend with a grin. “You know I’m into terrible jokes, don’t tease me like that,” Korra snickered; capping Asami’s lips with her own before she could voice a comeback. 

Their kiss was noticeably different than their previous peck. It was the sort of kiss that stole breath away and suspended time and made all of the stressors in their lives melt away. Not unlike the kiss they shared when they entered the spirit world together for the first time. But now they were more practiced, more learned in the ways of the others’ body. Asami knew how Korra liked the soft pressure of her nails against the small of her back. Korra knew just the right time to ease herself lower and kiss at Asami’s neck. 

One thing she hadn’t mastered just yet was an understanding of Asami’s pajama wardrobe or how to get any of the overcomplicated garments off with any degree of grace. And so, when the time came, Korra tried seductively raising the other’s floor length nightgown over her head. Between the awkwardness of trying to get it off while Asami was on her back, the way the long sleeves trapped her arms, and how terrible Asami was at hiding her laughter, when the garment was finally on the floor Korra was red in the face and Asami had to hold her close to convince her to go on. 

Tender kisses paved a path down Asami’s torso as Korra slid two fingers between her legs, only to pull away again when another giggle left Asami’s lips. She glared up at her, but Asami quickly explained. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s so funny watching you do this when you’re red like that. I’m laughing with you, not at you, I promise.” She smiled reassuringly, but it wasn’t enough to get the pout off Korra’s lips. 

“Sure you aren’t,” she grumbled, pushing Asami’s knees up before starting to ease off her panties. The dark red material had barely left Asami’s hips when a little shift caused a quick expulsion of air. It was quiet, but in the silence of their bedroom Asami might as well have been queefing into a megaphone. 

This time it was Korra’s turn to laugh, and she wasn’t nearly as subtle as Asami could be. She rolled to the side, cackling all the while, while her beet-red girlfriend frowned at her. “Stop,” Asami groaned, hiding her head under a pillow to mask her shame.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m laughing with you, not at you, I promise,” Korra teased, slipping her own head under the pillow to kiss her girlfriends’ troubles away. The night was still young, and they had a lot of making up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first contribution to this website.


End file.
